This invention relates, at least generally, inter alia, to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,618, 4,053,105, 4,164,322, 4,280,655, and 4,286,750. The thermally responsive fluid control valves disclosed in these patents control fluid flow in a fluid conduit in accordance with the temperature of the fluid flowing in the fluid conduit. The thermally responsive fluid control devices are particularly adapted to be positioned within the cooling system of an automotive engine to control flow of fluid within the cooling system.
An object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure in which an elastomeric seal member is positioned to provide good sealing but which is not subject to the forces of flowing fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure for a thermostatic fluid control valve device which includes a sealing member and which eliminates the need for a separate sealing gasket.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure which seals against fluid flow between the valve seat structure and the fluid conduit within which the valve seat structure is mounted and which also seals against fluid flow between the valve seat structure and a movable valve member which engages the valve seat structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide such valve seat structure which includes an elastomeric seal member which is supported by a rigid support element, but which does not have to be molded to the rigid support element or attached to the rigid support element.
Another object of this invention is to provide fluid control valve seat structure which reduces costs of production and which simplifies assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide such fluid control valve seat structure which has long life and which is capable of operation through a multiplicity of valving cycles without failure of parts of the valve seat structure.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.